Dye-based inkjet inks have become a dominant technology in the inkjet ink arena. However, as many dyes are water-soluble, images printed using many of such dye-based inkjet inks are not as waterfast as may be desirable. The waterfastness and durability of anionic dye-based inkjet ink printed on media has been shown to be enhanced by overprinting or underprinting the printed image with a fixer, preferably from a separate pen. Fixers work to crash the colorants, e.g. anionic dyes, anionic pigments or carboxylated dyes, by changing the pH of the printed inkjet image or by adding salts such as Ca2+ and Mg2+ to the printed inkjet image. These fixers had the disadvantages of lacking durability, of causing pen wear and tear and corrosion due to the high salt content and the low pH.
More recently, cationic polymers have been used in the fixer. Thus, when the cationic polymer and the anionic dye contact one another on a substrate, a reaction between the dye and the polymer creates an image with improved durability and waterfastness. Inkjet images with improved waterfastness and durability can therefore be obtained by underprinting or overprinting a printed inkjet image with a cationic polymeric fixer.
Thus, anionic inks can be rendered more durable by printing with a fluid containing a cationic polymer. Sometimes during printing, the ink and the polymer fluids come into contact on the surface of one of the printheads, creating a durable complex which is difficult to remove with such servicing fluids as 1,2 hexanediol, glycerol and water.